Design na natureza: milhares de anos de argumentos
thumb|left|400px Timothy G. Standish Comecemos com o átomo. De acordo com os antigos gregos, tudo é feito de átomos. Segundo eles, quando um objeto é continuamente dividido, chega o momento em que mais nenhuma divisão é possível, e essa unidade indivisível é chamada de átomo. Demócrito (460-370 a.C.) era fascinado por átomos. Entre as mais importantes doutrinas deixadas por ele, estava a de “que os átomos e o vácuo foram o início do universo; e que tudo o mais existia apenas em idéia”.1 Por “idéia”, Demócrito pode ter imaginado algo mais que meramente a expressão de um sentimento. Mas ele ainda coloca a maior parte daquilo que é experimentado num nível epistemológico diferente do nível teórico. Em outras palavras, segundo ele, os átomos e o vácuo teóricos são mais reais que a realidade experimentada pelos sentidos. Epicuro, um dos seguidores de Demócrito, formalizou e expandiu essa linha de raciocínio. Trabalhou tanto com esse conceito que sua filosofia atomística recebeu seu próprio nome: epicurismo. Esta filosofia causou agitação na Grécia antiga porque negava o dualismo corpo-alma, parecendo com isso negar a ordem do universo e mesmo a existência dos deuses. Epicuro foi acusado de ateísmo, uma acusação que vigorosamente rejeitou. Declarou que para ser santo e perfeito é preciso haver deuses a fim de manter a perfeita felicidade, o que é uma impossibilidade para qualquer ser que interage com o mundo material nitidamente imperfeito. Ao conceber os deuses tão perfeitos a ponto de nunca interagirem com o mundo material, Epicuro tornou-os irrelevantes para os seres materiais. Se não existe uma alma imortal, não há juízo divino após a morte, o que significa que, para todos os efeitos, aquilo que é percebido pelos sentidos é apenas a realidade conhecível. Por fim, a filosofia dos atomistas acabou no reducionismo e empiricismo extremos, evidentes nas ciências contemporâneas. O atomismo não surgiu num vácuo. Consistia numa resposta à filosofia de Parmênides, o qual dizia ser impossível alguma coisa vir do nada. A partir disso, ele argumentava que a mudança nada mais é que uma ilusão. Portanto, a realidade seria um único todo imutável. Os atomistas, por sua vez, argumentavam que a mudança genuína é possível por meio da reorganização dos átomos imutáveis. Platão, outro aluno de Parmênides, seguiu uma linha de raciocínio diferente. Em vez de reduzir toda a realidade a átomos, Platão argumentou a favor da existência dos deuses com base no evidente design existente na natureza. Por exemplo, em “Leis X”, Platão disse que os deuses devem existir porque “a terra, o sol, as estrelas e o universo, e a ordem das estações, com suas divisões em anos e meses, consistem em provas da existência deles”.2 Aristóteles expandiu ainda mais o argumento do design. Em vez de questionar a existência dos átomos, argumentou que os átomos sozinhos não podem realizar o que os epicureus alegavam. Átomos não se moveriam por si mesmos e, portanto, acabariam requerendo algo para movê-los a fim de que eles se reorganizassem de diferentes formas para haver mudança. Movedores materiais devem reagir à mudança que causam e, assim, deus, o “Movedor Primordial”, deve ser uma causa imaterial. Essa causa imaterial, Aristóteles deduziu, é o “logos”. Epicureus não estavam convencidos da necessidade do logos. Por volta do ano 55 a.C., o poeta romano e adepto da filosofia epicurista Tito Lucrécio Carus esboçou de forma eloqüente uma história da evolução que excluía a ação dos deuses: “Os átomos não pretendiam colocar-se a si mesmos de forma inteligente num arranjo ordenado, nem negociaram os movimentos que haveriam de fazer, mas muitos átomos colidiram uns com os outros de várias formas, sendo levados por seu próprio ímpeto desde um passado infinito até o presente. Movendo-se e encontrando-se de várias formas, tentando todas as combinações que poderiam ser tentadas. E foi desse processo, num espaço enorme e num vasto período de tempo, que as combinações e recombinações de átomos finalmente produziram grandes coisas, incluindo-se a terra, o mar, o céu, e a geração dos seres viventes.”3 Para ter certeza de que seus leitores compreenderiam que tudo, incluindo as criaturas viventes, resultaram de causas naturais em vez de sobrenaturais, Lucrécio declarou isso explicitamente diversas vezes em seu De Rerum Natura: “A natureza pode ser vista como isenta de senhores. Tudo o que ela faz é completamente por si mesma, sem a ajuda dos deuses.”4 Os argumentos de Lucrécio contra os deuses seguiram fórmulas comumente usadas hoje. Por exemplo, ele argumentou que a realidade é imperfeita e, portanto, não pode ter sido planejada: “O mundo certamente não foi feito para nós por um poder divino; muitas são as imperfeições que apresenta.”5 Mais recentemente, Stephen J. Gould enunciou o argumento da seguinte forma: “A imperfeição vence a batalha em favor da evolução.”6 O Novo Testamento e o design Imerso numa sociedade permeada de argumentos pagãos em favor do design, o apóstolo João iniciou seu evangelho assim: “No princípio era o Verbo (Logos).” Ao invocar o Logos, João apresentou sua tese perfeitamente dentro do domínio público dos argumentos em favor do design e suas implicações teológicas. Sua abordagem, contudo, é muito diferente da dos filósofos. Em vez de tentar argumentar a partir dos princípios primordiais ou de alguma idéia preconcebida quanto aos deuses, João apresenta um argumento extremamente empírico. “E o Verbo se fez carne e habitou entre nós, cheio de graça e de verdade, e vimos a sua glória, glória como do unigênito do Pai” (João 1:14). Insiste que seus leitores revejam a evidência empírica e decidam por si mesmos se sua tese, de que o Criador Se tornou parte da criação, era verdadeira ou não – uma posição surpreendente para a época. O apóstolo Paulo seguiu uma linha diferente. Para ele, a presença do design na natureza é auto-evidente. Assim, em Romanos 1:20, ele parece fazer um apelo direto em favor do design: “Porque os atributos invisíveis de Deus, assim o Seu eterno poder, como também a Sua própria divindade, claramente se reconhecem, desde o princípio do mundo, sendo percebidos por meio das coisas que foram criadas. Tais homens são, por isso, indesculpáveis.” Ao se dirigir aos filósofos epicureus e estóicos em Atenas, Paulo inicia seu argumento com um apelo em favor da criação ao abordar a questão das causas e propor o “deus desconhecido” como a causa última. Este era um tipo de argumento familiar para sua audiência, mas ao sugerir que Deus Se tornara carne, ele imediatamente os perdeu, visto que essa idéia ía muito além da concepção que tinham do divino (veja Atos 17:18-34). O poder maior do argumento dos apóstolos estava não na filosofia, mas nas declarações deles como testemunhas da divindade, morte e ressurreição do próprio Designer. O evangelho repousa numa ampla base de experiência direta com Jesus. Esta abordagem empírica parece ter tido amplo apelo em comparação com os argumentos complexos e sutis tanto a favor quanto contra a presença de design na natureza. Mas o cristianismo não poderia indefinidamente depender do testemunho de primeira-mão daqueles que estiveram com Cristo. Tais testemunhas finalmente morreram, mas algumas deixaram relatos de suas experiências. Mais relatos escritos foram feitos por aqueles que não tiveram uma experiência direta, diluindo e algumas vezes corrompendo a evidência das testemunhas. A proliferação dos evangelhos gnósticos acabou levando confusão ao assunto, enfraquecendo o impacto dos argumentos baseados na observação direta. Algum progresso foi feito quando Ireneu encorajou o uso dos quatro evangelhos canônicos por volta de 185 d.C. À medida que a igreja ocidental medieval se distanciou da dependência direta do cânon bíblico e os cristãos procuraram interagir com pagãos, eles se depararam com um problema. Não se esperava que a Bíblia tivesse autoridade sobre as mentes pagãs. Além disso, os missionários careciam de conhecimento de primeira-mão da vida de Cristo. Assim, argumentos filosóficos usados pelos pagãos substituíram o testemunho direto e se tornaram a linguagem comum por meio da qual cristãos esperavam alcançar mentes pagãs. O argumento de Tomás de Aquino a favor do design O platonismo com seus inerentes argumentos em defesa do design se tornou a filosofia da igreja. Não foi senão a partir do século 13 que Aristóteles se popularizou na igreja ocidental. Por causa do distanciamento das Escrituras durante o período medieval e a popularidade dos filósofos pagãos, não surpreende que Aquino abraçasse os argumentos filosóficos de Aristóteles em favor dos deuses e os tornasse em argumentos em favor de Deus. Em sua Suma Teológica, Aquino propôs cinco argumentos para a existência de Deus.7 O primeiro é o do Movedor Primordial, de Aristóteles. O segundo envolve causas eficientes. Ele afirma que nada pode ser a causa de si mesmo, logo a natureza não pode ser a causa de si mesma e requer um Deus-Designer para criá-la. O terceiro é o argumento da causa. Porque há um número finito de coisas e coisas têm uma existência finita, argumentou Aquino. No tempo infinito deve haver um ponto no qual nada existe. Mas, porque as coisas requerem uma causa, a existência das coisas torna a causa necessária, e essa causa necessária é Deus. O quarto argumento assume a grande cadeia do ser na qual seres diferentes estão distribuídos desde o mais inferior até o mais elevado ao longo de várias escalas de bondade, verdade etc. Aquino argumentou que, pelo fato de que todas as gradações finalmente emanam do último estado do ser, como fogo sendo o último estado do aquecimento que causa todas as gradações de calor, um Ser Último – Deus – deve existir para explicar as várias gradações do ser que vemos. O quinto argumento a favor da existência de Deus é claramente teleológico e o mais sujeito à investigação empírica. Pode ser visto tanto como um retorno à alegação de Platão de que a ordem nos céus prova a existência divina quanto uma antecipação dos argumentos modernos em defesa do design. Em essência, o argumento sugere que mesmo coisas inanimadas existem por um propósito. E todo o propósito é produto de inteligência. Assim, o propósito se encaixa com o design de um ser inteligente, sendo que esse designer inteligente é Deus. Os argumentos de Hume contra o design Os argumentos de Aquino foram largamente aceitos até o Iluminismo, quando filósofos céticos como David Hume (1711-1776) desferiram um ataque direto às provas tomistas inspiradas em Aristóteles, da existência de Deus. O pensamento de Hume estava baseado numa visão diferente de causa. “Não temos outra noção de causa e efeito, exceto aquela de certos objetos, os quais sempre têm estado unidos, e os quais em todas as instâncias passadas têm sido inseparáveis. Não podemos penetrar na razão dessa união.”8 Ao reelaborar o pensamento acerca das causas, Hume mudou o campo da batalha intelectual daquele construído por Aristóteles a partir de suas quatro causas. Trabalhando sob condições mais favoráveis à sua própria posição, Hume dirigiu seu ceticismo contra o argumento do design. Os cinco argumentos clássicos de Hume contra o design, listados a seguir, ainda estão entre as objeções mais citadas contra o design.9 1. Porque a natureza é vista produzindo coisas ordenadas, como cristais, sem que um agente inteligente óbvio as tenha originado, é ilógico dizer que todas as coisas ou objetos ordenados sem um propósito evidente implicam num agente inteligente como Deus. 2. Visto que temos apenas um universo para estudar, não podemos comparar um universo planejado com um não-planejado. É falsa analogia dizer que porque podemos reconhecer fenômenos planejados versus fenômenos não-planejados no universo também podemos reconhecer que o próprio universo é planejado. 3. Mesmo que o universo pareça planejado, isso não conduz necessariamente ao teísmo. Hume declara: “Se fosse apresentado um efeito totalmente único e que não pudesse ser compreendido sob quaisquer espécies conhecidas, não penso que seríamos capazes de apresentar qualquer conjectura ou inferência quanto à sua causa.”10 4. Se o universo requer design, então a mente que o planejou deve requerer pelo menos o mesmo tanto de design e, portanto, também requer um designer que deve ter sido planejado e assim por diante ad infinitum. Por outro lado, se o designer, Deus, pode se auto-ordenar, por que não o universo? 5. Freqüentemente, o aparente design para um propósito pode ser mais bem explicado apenas mediante um processo gradual que mediante um processo teleológico. O quinto argumento de Hume pode ser interpretado como uma antecipação da seleção natural de Charles Darwin, agindo como um filtro sobre a variação natural para produzir organismos aparentemente planejados. Durante o período entre Hume e Darwin, filósofos como Immanuel Kant reagiram vigorosamente aos argumentos de Hume. Ironicamente, o ceticismo de Hume é comumente conhecido como empiricismo, mas seus argumentos contra o design são filosóficos em vez de empíricos, provavelmente mais bem categorizados como racionalismo. Kant: a harmonização entre empirismo e racionalismo Isso conduz ao esforço de Kant, no sentido de harmonizar empirismo e racionalismo. Se há alguma tendência no desenvolvimento dos argumentos a favor e contra o design, é que os argumentos a favor do design tendem a ser mais empíricos enquanto que os argumentos contrários, como os apresentados por Hume, se inclinam na direção do racionalismo. É claro que há muitas exceções, com Lucrécio argumentando por um mau design a partir da observação da natureza e Aquino usando argumentos claramente racionais, mas a tendência é evidente. Por exemplo, Platão apela para a ordem nos céus, enquanto Epicuro define os deuses como irrelevantes. Kant argumentou que as ciências empíricas têm mais força epistemológica que argumentos racionais.11 Enquanto os argumentos filosóficos de Hume contra o design foram contrapostos a outros argumentos filosóficos, eles também tiveram que enfrentar apelos mais diretos à evidência. Talvez o mais famoso dos apelos foi o encontrado em Natural Theology, de William Paley (1743-1805). Paley argumentou a partir da analogia de que um “relógio deve ter tido um fabricante”,12 para dizer que os “mecanismos” encontrados na natureza também requerem um Fabricante. Testou sua analogia usando diferentes instrumentos feitos pelo homem, como por exemplo o telescópio, com fenômenos relacionados na natureza, nesse caso, o olho.13 Darwin e o argumento do design Charles Darwin (1809–1882) foi um leitor bastante interessado do livro de Paley – usado como livro-texto na Universidade de Cambridge. Dizia ter sido “entretido” e estar “encantado” com suas palavras.14 Porém, a obra mais conhecida de Darwin, A Origem das Espécies, foi uma resposta direta aos argumentos de Paley. Ao invocar a seleção natural como um filtro de variações que ocorrem naturalmente nos organismos, Darwin procurou mostrar que enquanto organismos são criados como se houvessem sido propositadamente planejados, “o propósito é apenas aparente”.15 Neste ponto no desenvolvimento da argumentação sobre o design, a fragmentação entre os argumentos relativos ao design surgido da própria natureza e do design realizado por Deus se tornou evidente. A abordagem de Darwin, partindo do estudo da natureza, era nitidamente voltada contra a idéia de uma causa inteligente para a vida. A ironia é que sua posição acaba se baseando em algumas premissas teológicas e não nas muitas informações que ele introduz ao discutir a questão. O argumento de Darwin busca discutir o problema teológico do mal, em particular o mal na natureza. Como Cornelius Hunter explica, “o ponto central da teoria de Darwin era separar Deus do mundo a fim de explicar seus problemas e dilemas. Diante de tanta complexidade, ele não podia simplesmente explicar Deus de forma teórica. Em vez de dizer que a evolução é anti-religiosa, seria mais correto dizer que a evolução é religiosa. Ela na verdade se debate com um tipo particular de Deus – um que apenas criasse um mundo que satisfizesse aos nossos gostos”.16 A teoria da evolução de Darwin teve profundas implicações teológicas e logo atraiu reações teológicas, mas também suscitou oposição no âmbito científico. Por exemplo, a propriedade da seleção natural para explicar o que vemos nos organismos foi questionada quase que imediatamente por Thomas Henry Huxley, um dos maiores apoiadores de Darwin. Ele argumentava que “o alicerce lógico da teoria da seleção natural é incompleto”.17 O próprio Darwin percebeu que havia importantes objeções científicas à sua teoria, especificamente com relação ao registro fóssil. “A geologia seguramente não revela nenhuma corrente de gradação orgânica tão detalhada variedades intermediárias; e essa, talvez, seja a mais óbvia e séria objeção que possa ser levantada contra minha teoria.”18 O surgimento do Design Inteligente No contexto dos argumentos teológicos, filosóficos e científicos levantados contra o darwinismo, os argumentos em defesa do design não parecem ser diferentes dos que foram usados por Paley; os mesmos argumentos que Darwin alegou haver refutado. Recentemente, porém, um ressurgimento dos argumentos a favor do design tem ocorrido com o movimento do Design Inteligente (DI). Três protagonistas do DI – Phillip Johnson, William Dembski e Michael Behe – exemplificam os três componentes principais dos argumentos favoráveis ao design. Phillip Johnson, professor emérito de Direito na Universidade da Califórnia, em Berkley, e uma autoridade em lógica, é algumas vezes chamado de pai do DI. Seus devastadores ataques filosóficos aos fundamentos lógicos do darwinismo e à exposição de suas pressuposições materialistas subjacentes, publicados primeiramente em Darwin no Banco dos Réus,19 expuseram a vulnerabilidade das teses de Darwin. O filósofo e matemático William Dembski tem abordado diretamente a alegação de Hume de que a ordem produzida pelo design inteligente não pode ser diferenciada da ordem produzida pela ação da natureza apenas. Dembski tem proposto que objetos que exibem ao mesmo tempo complexidades improváveis de serem produzidas pela ação apenas da natureza e ordem, os quais se enquadram dentro das estreitas tolerâncias requeridas por sua função, podem ser razoavelmente interpretados como produtos do design inteligente em vez de qualquer produto natural. Dembski argumenta que, ao mesmo tempo em que se permite alguma variação espontânea, a complexa informação da ordem codificada no DNA é mais razoavelmente encarada como o produto de um design inteligente em vez de uma causa natural. Michael Behe, um bioquímico, escolheu desafiar Darwin diretamente, analisando sua alegação de que “se pudesse ser demonstrado que um órgão complexo existiu, sem que tivesse sido formado por meio de muitas, sucessivas e pequenas modificações, minha teoria cairia completamente por terra”.20 Behe argumenta que o mecanismo molecular existente nas células é de “complexos irredutíveis”, o que significa que eles requerem um grupo de partes indispensáveis para funcionar e, portanto, não poderiam ter surgido por meio de “pequenas modificações”. Uma enorme quantidade de mudanças tem ocorrido nos mais de dois mil anos desde o tempo de Demócrito. Os argumentos em defesa do design que ele e seus descendentes evitaram têm sido muitas vezes repetidos, experimentando períodos de grande sucesso e de declínio, mas jamais receberam um golpe de morte. Na verdade, continuam se desenvolvendo. O recente ressurgimento de argumentos a favor do design, junto com um explosivo acúmulo de conhecimento acerca da complexidade da vida molecular e estética no universo, sugere que as inferências sobre o design se deparam com um futuro promissor. Timothy G. Standish (Ph.D., Universidade George Mason) é um cientista no Geoscience Research Institute, Loma Linda, Califórnia, EUA. E-mail: tstandish@llu.edu Notas e referências 1. Veja Diógenes Laertius. Lives and Opinions of Eminent Philosophers. Livro IX: “Life of Democritus.” Traduzido por C. D. Yonge (Londres: Henry G. Bohn, 1853). 2. Platão. Laws. Livro X 360 a.C. Traduzido por Benjamin Jowett. 3. Tito Lucrécio Carus. De Rerum Natura. Livro 5, linhas 416-431. Cerca 55 a.C. Minha tradução. 4. Ibid., Livro 2, linhas 1090-1092. Minha tradução. Stephen J. Gould. The Panda’s Thumb: More Reflections on Natural History. Nova York, W. W. Norton, 1980. p. 37. 5. “Nequaquam nobis divinitus esse paratam Naturam rerum: tanta stat praedita culpa” Tito Lucrécio Carus. Cerca 55 a.C. De Rerum Natura. Livro 5, linhas 198-199. Traduzido por W. H. D. Rouse, revisado por Martin F. Smith em Lucretius: On the Nature of Things. Cambridge, Massachusetts: Harvard University Press, 1992. Veja também Livro 2, linhas 180-181. 6. Gould, p. 37. 7. The Summa Theologica of St. Thomas Aquinas. 2a. ed. rev., 1920. Traduzido literalmente por padres da Província Dominicana Inglesa. 8. David Hume. A Treatise of Human Nature. Seção VI. 9. Veja Hume. Dialogues Concerning Natural Religion e An Enquiry Concerning Human Understanding. 10. Hume. An Enquiry Concerning Human Understanding. Seção XI. De uma providência particular e de um futuro estado, p. 115. 11. Veja Immanuel Kant. Crítica da Razão Pura. Introdução. 12. W. Paley. Natural Theology; or, Evidences of the Existence and Attributes of the Deity. 12ª ed. Londres: J. Faulder, 1809. p. 3. 13. Veja Ibid., cápitulo III, Aplicação do argumento. 14. Charles R. Darwin. The Autobiography of Charles Darwin. Nova York: W. W. Norton, 1958. p. 59. 15. Veja J. S. Huxley. Evolution in Action. Middlesex, UK: Penguin, 1953, 1963. p. 16. 16. C. G. Hunter. Darwin’s God: Evolution and the Problem of Evil. Grand Rapids, Michigan: Brazos Press, 2002. p. 165. 17. T. H. Huxley. Collected Essays. Vol. II, 1893. Prefácio. 18. Darwin. “On the Imperfection of the Geological Record”, capítulo X em On the Origin of Species by Means of Natural Selection, or the Preservation of Favoured Races in the Struggle for Life. Nova York: Penguin Books, 1958. p. 287-312. 19. Johnson, P. E. Darwin no Banco dos Réus. São Paulo: Editora Cultura Cristã, 2008. 20. Darwin, C. The Origin of Species by Means of Natural Selection or the Preservation of Favoured Races in the Struggle for Life. Nova York: Penguin Books, 1958. p. 171.